


The She Alpha and The Skeletons

by Blueberrybagel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Animalistic Sans (Undertale), Attempted Sexual Assault, Bara Sans (Undertale), Blood and Gore, Blue is dog food, F/M, Horror comes to the rescue!, I put graphic descriptions of violence but its mostly just one scene chapter 7, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Non graphic wounds, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Submission, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oc Jenny, Panic Attacks, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Primal Sans (Undertale), Purring, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is a she alpha, Red is a horny bastard, Sans fuckin apologize bitch!, Sans fucks up, Smol blueberry, Soulmates, Stranded on an Island, Tho she dies before we meet her, Trigger Warnings, Ya'll should read the work this was inspired by!, ehh, oh fuck now i have to write puns, reader can kick ass, reader decides to fuck it and act like an animal real fast, well kinda, you know the sister, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrybagel/pseuds/Blueberrybagel
Summary: You wake up on an island, stranded! Trying to get past the grief of losing your baby sister you try to survive without fucking or being fucked by the several skeletons that have started to follow you around like lost puppies.
Relationships: Papyrus (Horrortale)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 212
Kudos: 633





	1. Crash landing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Soldier and the Carnal Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068075) by [Writers_War_Z0ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_War_Z0ne/pseuds/Writers_War_Z0ne). 



You opened your eyes, mind reeling pain spreading across every inch of your skin. You tried to piece together your thoughts, where were you? 

Looking around you could see that you were on a beach, you were strapped to a chair-thing? It looked like it had an inflatable thing on the bottom of it. You reached over and winced at the pain in your arm, and released the seatbelt. 

Red caught your attention and you stared at the angry red burns covering your arms. There even seemed to be bits of metal stuck into your burned flesh. ‘No wonder I feel like my arms are on fire…’ 

You saw that they were suitcases on the beach every few yards, there were so many... You suddenly felt sick to your stomach, just what had happened? You tried to remember anything and after what felt like an eternity you finally recalled being on a plane, the worried voice of the pilot saying to ‘put on your masks please’. 

Had you crashed? That seemed to make sense, but why were you alive? Where were the other survivors? There had to be others right? Right?!

You twisted your neck around and were unable to help the whimper of pain that left you as your abused neck was forced to move rather awkwardly.

All you could see was sand, and baggage, an-wait! There! You could see another chair floaty thingy farther down the beach. It looked like someone was also strapped in but they were unmoving, your pulse fluttered nervously. 

You stood up your legs screaming in pain and causing you to collapse with a yelp. You curled into a little ball panting from the pain before opening your eyes again.

You had to get to the other person. You had to!

Standing up once again you grit your teeth against the pain and stumbled your way over to the other person. 

However the closer you got the more your heart crawled into your throat. By the time you had gotten to the other person you could see it was a woman, and she looked sickenly similar to you. 

You reached out a trembling hand and gently touched your younger sister’s face, her beautiful skin burned like yours.

Her eyes were closed and a long stream of gummy looking blood came from the side of her face.

You tried to swallow but your throat wouldn't comply, the smell of cooking flesh filled your nose as you gently shook her.

“Come on Songbird, sweetie...Songb-Jenny? Please, sweetie, this isn’t funny...Wake up please...please....” You practically whimpered to your sister, she had to be alright, she was just passed out...right? 

You shook her again, desperate for your little songbird to open her eyes and talk to you. You had given your little sister the nickname Songbird for her beautiful singing voice, and right now you would give anything to hear her voice. 

Another shake, another, and then another before you burst into tears. A hand coming to cradle the back of her head and press it into your chest as you nuzzled your face into her hair, sobbing. “Please Jenny! Please just wake up!” You cried, tears running down your cheeks and stinging the burns on the right side of your face.

Another sob was ripped from your chest when you realized you couldn’t hear her breathing. ‘God no this can’t be happening!’ You thought desperately, fingers curling into her sweaty locks, your other hand coming to grip her arm, still warm but that might've been from the sun beating down on you. 

‘Please!’ You thought, crying harder as reality started to crash down on you, your sweet little sister was dead.

‘I'm supposed to protect her! This was supposed to be me not her! Anyone but her!’ Another heart broken sob was wrenched from your chest as you pulled her as close as the seat belt would allow. 

You stayed there, curled against her for who knows how long, hugging her slightly smaller frame against you as you cried. When you could no longer cry you just stayed there taking in shuddering breaths, trying to calm down.

When you could finally breathe you pulled back and looked at her kind face, your heart clenched painfully but you shoved the pain down. You knew that wasn’t healthy but if you tried to think about how she was really and truly dead you would start crying again.

You stood up on shaking legs and unbuckled her, taking her up from under the armpits and picking her up. You shifted her grip so you were carrying her bridal style and took her to the forest’s edge which was only a dozen or so yards away.

When you reached the edge you gingerly put her down, and had to battle another sob down as you looked at her still face. ‘Time to start digging…’ You felt ill.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sat before a mound of sand, your gentle sister buried beneath the pale grains. Clutched in your right hand was a silver necklace you had given to her when she turned 16, it was a silver chain necklace with a songbird at the bottom of it.

You had given it to her for obvious reasons and she had worn it every day since. You could still remember her reaction to it. She had squealed with joy and given you an excited hug, eyes gleaming. She had been so happy, she hadn’t stopped smiling for the entire day, and now you would never see that smile ever again…

You crumpled and started to sob again, you felt like something inside of you was being torn to pieces. How could this have happened?! Why had it happened!? What had you done to deserve this! What had she done?!

You pulled the necklace closer and let out another heart broken sob, sniffling even as no tears ran down your face, you had cried them all out earlier. 

You stood on shaky legs, still sniffling and letting out saddened cries, and stumbled into the forest unable to stay at her grave any longer.

Your hands were burning from the rough sand you had to hand shovel. And she couldn’t forget the ever present pain that was her burned arms.

You had trouble seeing the tree’s through your quickly blurring vision as fresh tears started to slide down your face like rivers. You stumbled over a stick, almost tripped and barely able to keep your balance as your legs flared with fresh hot pain.

You wandered aimlessly for a few minutes before you made out a tree with a rather large hollow at the bottom.

You stumbled over to the tree and collapsed with a whimper. 

You curled into a ball hugging yourself as you cried, you rolled onto your side and closed your eyes, letting the tears run over your nose before meeting the cool earth, shaded from the sun by the leaves high above.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans couldn’t get the sound of the sky screaming out of his mind, it had been so weird. Just a sudden high pitched scream followed by a thunderous crash, then nothing.

It had happened several hours ago but he couldn’t keep himself away anymore. Curiosity had gotten the best of him, and he went to the edge of his territory, the beach.

When Sans got there he was greeted by a strange sight, there were tons of strange rectangles just, sitting at the water's edge. 

Also there were a pair of strange upright things also there, they were hard to describe but they had a weird puffy thing at the bottom and they were several yards apart.

They also had strange rope like things hanging off the sides. He sniffed the air and the scent of burnt flesh filled his nose, the scent making him bristle. His eyes darted around for the owner of the scent but found nothing, no half dead creature dragging itself across the sand.

As San’s eyes scanned the beach a lump of sand caught his attention. He walked over to it, it was a bit smaller than him lengthwise by quite a few inches and he cocked his head.

He squatted by it and sniffed the air by it, the acrid scent filled his nose along with the smell of death and salt. It reminded him of a burial of some kind but...well animals did not bury their dead so what did? 

Standing up once again he sniffed the air, and his head turned surprised, the scent of burnt flesh continued into his forest, how peculiar. 

Guess something did survive after all.

Sans followed the scent, salt still reappearing every few feet, almost like something was leaking salt water. Weird.

After a few minutes of walking he found a female curled up in the hollow of one of Sans favorite trees. She looked like a wreck.

She had first or second degree burns covering her arms and part of her face, she smelled strongly of sweat and that strange salt water. Her expression was pinched in distress and her clothes were covered in grains of sand. 

She was wearing a light blue tee shirt and had a pair of black jeans on. Her h/c hair was spread around her head like a halo. 

Something about her tugged at San’s soul telling him to do something for the girl. What? He wasn't quite sure just yet.

He sighed, a hand coming out of his coat pocket to rub over his skull, he wondered who she had buried, that and why she looked so weird. He had never seen anything like the girl, at least he _thought_ it was a girl. He took another deep sniff, yep definitely a girl.

She had s/c skin and a soft looking body, but only visible hair on your head, weird. So many things about this new creature were strange, where had she come from, why was she, so, well fleshy, why did she make his soul feel weird? 

Well he guessed he had one way to find answers to all these questions. He let out another sigh before he spoke.

“Hey bucko, you don't look so good, what happened?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something woke you up, you weren’t sure what at first but then you realized when you heard a series of chirps and rumbles. ‘What the hell?’ Your eyes shot open and you scanned your immediate surroundings. 

Your eyes locked onto a shape above you, looking up you saw something that couldn't be possible, it just _couldn’t_.

There was a skeleton standing before you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically i read The Soldier and the Carnal Skeletons and fell in love, so this is my version thingy, don't worry tho, i ain't gonna steal their work.


	2. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader freaks out over sans and makes a bag!

Your brain started to short circuit at the sight before you. There was a skeleton in front of you, real living skeleton...WHAT?! You yelped when it started to move towards you and it stopped, head cocking before it let out more chirps and rumbles.

You desperately thought of the nature documentaries you had watched in the past. What should you do?! Act submissive or be aggressive, the skeleton didn't seem much bigger so maybe you could scare it off? 

You decided at the very least you could toss the creature, it probably didn’t weigh much and while you didn’t want to brag you were pretty strong. 

When it made another noise you swallowed then did your best impression of a growl, pulling your lip back to show off your not sharp whatsoever teeth. 

It flinched back its expression changing from shock to surprise to hostile in a few milliseconds. It let out an open mouth snarl at you and you had to resist flinching at its fangs. You really did not want to get a limb stuck between those jaws, cause god damn!

You stood up, swaying slightly before standing as tall as possible snarling again. Its expression darkened its white eye lights disappearing and you had to force yourself not to flinch.

You shifted your feet coming into a defensive boxers position, hands up and fists clenched, the lights in its eyes came back and it studied you, the snarl still present on its face.

Then it lunged towards you, you sidestepped and hit it with a left hook, knuckles clanging painfully against hard bone. Your powerful punch sent him flying, landing a foot or two away, and you shook out your hand hissing quietly from the pain.

You were suddenly so very glad you had taken all those self defense and ufc classes. The skeleton got up and glared at you, a rumbling growl leaving him, him? Yeah it looked like a him. You got back into position and he seemed to reconsider you.

It didn't last long though because then he was lunging, he however ducked your first punch and tackled you, causing you to land on your back and make all the air in your lungs shoot out of you like a balloon that got popped.

You gasped for breath as he growled on top of you and you kicked your legs into his, _hard._ You forced him over you and rolled over, pouncing on him and grabbing his hands pinning them to the earth by his skull.

Your legs pressed down on his and kept him pinned as your brain reeled, trying to find a way to end the fight with you as the winner, after all, how do you hurt someone made of BONE?!

Wolves came to the forefront of your brain, the neck! Go for his neck! You leaned down and clamped your jaws on his vertebrae not biting hard just trying to warn him.

It didn’t work and you felt his body try to throw you off and you were having none of that shit! You bit down as hard as possible and that hurt like a bitch! But you didn’t relent even as your teeth screamed at you to let go.

The skeleton relaxed under your hard bite and you pulled back, a string of drool trawling from his neck to your mouth, you blushed slightly, a bit embarrassed. You slowly stepped off him and when he tried to move you gave another weird growl, your throat still sore from all the crying earlier and also having never tried to growl before.

He had a blue-ish blush almost covering his face, and what appeared to be blue sweat dotted his skull. Now that you weren’t fighting you finally looked at his clothes, he was wearing a blue jacket and black basketball shorts, he also had a white but rather grungy looking shirt under the jacket.

After looking him up and down you relaxed when he stayed down, just sitting up enough to watch you. Suddenly panic hit you like a truck, where was the necklace?! You jerked your head in either direction as your worried gaze looked for a hint of silver. 

There it was! You let out a sigh and bent down to grab it, hands coming to gingerly pick it up from the earth where you had dropped it. You could sense the skeletons gaze burning holes in you and you shifted nervously. Turning around you faced him, clutching the silver to your chest. 

You stepped away from him nervously, trying not to let your nerves and pain show. After that fight and with your adrenaline rush ending you could feel the pain in your limbs returning with a vengeance. 

You took the necklace and pulled it over your head, letting it rest on your neck as you pulled your hair out of the way. The cool metal made goosebumps rise on your arms, a hand reaching up to wrap your fingers around the little bird. Tears pricked at your eyes as you thought about her but you pushed the hurt away, wiping at your eyes with your free hand.

You noticed the skeleton was still staring at you but his expression seemed a little softer as he watched you wipe at your eyes. You turned away from him, not willing to see the pity in his eyes, uh eye sockets?? You released the silver jewlery and started walking towards the beach, you couldn’t give up right? Songbird wouldn’t want that! ……...Right? 

You shook your head unable to continue down that dark path, you had to focus on what was happening in the present! Surviving! When you reached the stretch of white gold sand you scanned the area pointedly avoiding a certain mound of sand in the corner of your vision.

Your gaze locked onto a certain blue suitcase, it was the one you had taken with you on the trip! It had all your stuff! Running over to it, or well trying your best you run you kneeled down before it hands running over the sides until you felt the little lock-thingy whatever it was called. Unlocking it you opened the case and sighed in relief there was your water bottle, pillow, favorite blanket and some spare cloths!  
  


First you grabbed the water bottle and shook it, a sloshing sound filling your ears, when had you filled it? How old was the water? ‘Water can’t go bad right? Nah it cant...I hope...’ You popped open the top and took a swig, it was warm and kinda gross but the feeling of it sliding down your sore throat and relieving some of the ache was too good to give up.

You took another few long sips before you stood up, now if you could find a bag you could take some stuff and find a good place to make camp. It was almost like all the times you had gone camping with your si- you squeezed your eyes shut trying to push back the hurt. This was NOT like all those other times! You would NOT roast hot dogs with her and sing silly songs! You would NOT go to sleep to her soft snoring a few inches away!

Tears filled your eyes and you tried not to sob, you swallowed trying to hold back the floodgates even as a few drops slid down your face. You had to do this! You had to! For her! She wouldn’t want you to spend the entire time crying over her! You slapped your own cheeks a few times. “Get it together y/n! Now is not the time to start crying!” 

You gulped down the salty air and counted down from ten, trying to calm down. When you felt like you wouldn’t start spontaneously crying you opened your eyes and scanned your suitcase. 

‘Now, how to make a bag?’ You thought, then your gaze locked onto a hair band and an idea started to form. You grabbed your blanket, and a change of clothes, you put the clothes on the blanket along with your water bottle, then warped it up, using the hair band to keep the blanket closed. Stepping back and putting your hands on your hips you felt quite accomplished! 

Picking up the make-shift bag you grabbed your pillow and turned back to the jungle only to see a yard or so away from you the skeleton. You jumped and proceeded to stare at the bag of bones for a second, eyes wide. You gulped audibly, you thought you left him in the forest, you didn’t even hear him follow you! How stealthy is he, how long had he been watching you!?

His head was cocked, white lights following you slight movements, he was sitting, so he had probably been there for a while. ‘Well that's kinda creepy...huh.’ You slung the blanket bag over your shoulder and shifted nervously before walking around him and stiffly walking to the forest, painfully aware of him watching you. 

As you stepped towards the forest a stick caught your attention and you paused, setting down the bag you grabbed the stick, it was thin and had a twin like one laying near it. Turning your head to look at the mound of sand not too far away you grabbed the sticks. Pulling a shoelace free you tied the sticks together to form a cross.

You were suddenly very glad the shoes were a little tight otherwise walking without a shoelace would be pretty uncomfortable. Moving over to the grave you put the cross near where your sister's head would be, sticking it into the sand and pausing to stare at the sight. You felt a little bit better now that she had something marking her grave, her gr-grave…

You broke down, crumpling and starting to cry hands coming up to cover your eyes as you started sob. Trembling and wishing things had turned out different. ‘Why! Why couldn’t I just have waited a day! Took a different plane! Why!’ “I’m sorry Songbird!” You cried, a hand shifting to once again clutch the little silver bird. You jumped when a hard hand gently rested on your shoulder, looking away from the grave you saw the skeleton. 

He looked sad if that was even possible, brows, err, brow bones, coming down slightly, and his weird ever present smile had shifted into a frown. You relaxed, looking back down at the grave and sniffled, tensing when he sat down next to you. The hand continuing to rest on your shoulder, and while you knew it was ridiculous, after all you had met him what? 15 minutes ago? You started crying even harder with his comforting thereness, just to feel another's touch as you broke down in front of her grave.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans watched as the female walked away from him, his face still smarting from the impressive hit, his neck tingling in a slightly painful way from her claiming bite. He had to be honest he didn't even know what just happened, one second they were fighting the next she claimed him. 

Still even as she walked away, a sliver thing resting against her neck, steps trembling slightly. ‘most likely from pain…’ He thought looking at her burns, when she disappeared from sight he ported over to the beach, and watched as she was fussing with something in a blue rectangle. He walked over and sat down behind her trying to watch what she was doing. 

She jumped slightly at the sight of him, as if confused why he had followed her even though she claimed _him_. Then she started to walk past him again, but this time with a strange object slung over her shoulder. He followed and watched with interest as she stopped again and messed with some sticks, tying them together. 

He tensed as she walked over to the grave, at least he was _pretty_ sure it was a grave, and stuck the sticks into it. He cocked his head trying to figure out why she might do that when she let out a whimper. Crumpling as if hurt.

He lunged forward ready to catch his new mate when she let out a wail, water streaming down her face, _tears,_ he realized and froze. Unsure of how to help as she covered her eyes then held onto the little bird thing around her neck. 

Gingerly and cautiously he rested a hand on her shoulder, watching her jump then relax, and look at the grave once again. She started crying even harder and he sat down next to her, watching worriedly, she leaned towards him slightly and he leaned towards her. 

Letting her lean against him and cry, he wished he could help her and stop the quickly growing pain in his SOUL at her whimpering cries. He let his eyes close and let her cry, even as his SOUL panicked, it also purred at her trust in him. ‘i’m sure she’ll be okay. no i’ll make sure she’s okay.’ He thought, for now just relaxing and letting her grieve, letting out a comforting purr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter! Sorry chapter one was kinda short but I thought it was better to have it a little short for story telling purposes.  
> A little bit of comfort, and some kicking ass! Also sorry for any typos, I don't have a beta reader so some stuff slips past me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and have a good day!


	3. Wolfy and Cavey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds a cave and makes up a name for Sans

You wiped your eyes snuffling a little bit, your body leaning against the strange skeleton as a reassuring rumble seemed to vibrate your body. Your eyes started to droop when you realized what you were doing and tensed.

Leaning away from him you stood up, hands brushing away sand and glanced over to the boney male. He looked almost disappointed but, well that wasn’t possible right? You stared at him warily for a moment as he stood up, stretching and also brushing away sand. 

He acted so, so...human… It was a little unnerving to think about. You turned away from him, a blush creeping up your neck as you realized you had beaten him up then cried on him like a weirdo. A hand came to rub the back of your neck sheepishly as you grabbed the makeshift bag and pulled it up, letting part of it rest on your shoulder.

Walking into the forest you thought about what a good place to make camp would look like...Maybe a cave? Yeah a cave sounded nice. ‘Time to find a cave I guess.’ You were now aware of the twittering of birds and the occasional rustle of leaves made by a fleeing squirrel. The sound of footfalls behind you told you that the skeleton was indeed following you.

Maybe you should give him a name? Birdy? Nah, he may chirp every once and a while but it felt too close to your sister’s nickname. Hmmm these were big decisions, maybe something canine for the growl he let out when you fought? You almost fell over a root and let out a yelp, cloth practically strangling you as your fall was stopped by a bony hand grabbing the back of your shirt.

You straightened up and looked over to him, his face neutral ‘sides for the ever present smile, giving him a friendly and lazy look besides the fact he was made from bone. You nodded to him, giving a small smile as thanks and he seemed to perk up a bit, a short bark leaving his mouth.

While you didn’t know what he meant inspiration struck you! Wolfy! You were gonna name him Wolfy! Grinning to yourself you turned back and kept searching for a place to spend the night. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

By the time you had found a suitable cave your shoulder was killing you from lugging around the now, heavy blanket bag. You gratefully set the bag down, leaning over and putting your hands on your knees, sweating from the tropical climate.

You were sure it was gonna be night in a few hours, maybe 3? You had to make a relatively comfortable bed, with as much distance from the ground as possible if you remembered right. You prided yourself on your survival knowledge because you watched bear grylls only as a child. So you knew a few tricks and such. 

Even though your limbs were screaming at you to sit down and find something cool to rest on your burns, you powered through. Going back outside you saw the Wolfy watching you and grinned at him, you padded over to a large tree with tons of huge waxy looking green leaves. 

You gripped a branch and started climbing, plucking as many leaves as possible and tossing the greenery down at Wolfy who watched with interest. When you were satisfied, (it took an embarrassing amount of time mind you) you climbed down and gathered as many as possible in a huge armfull.

Walking into your new cave dubbed ‘Cavey’ you started to make a pile, then smoothed it out and made a relatively circular in shape bed of leaves. You went for another trip and got the rest of the leaves and managed to make the bed an inch or two thick. Proud of yourself you stood up and turned to show off to Wolfy only to see him bringing you more leaves.

Grinning at him you happily took the leaves and kept piling and expanding the size of the bed. Finally when it was roughly the size of a double, (but shorter length wise, you slept curled up) and 3 inches off the ground you unfolded the blanket bag and retrieved the blanket laying it over most of the leaves you brushed nonexistent dirt from your hands.

Turning to Wolfy you reached up slightly, (he was a little taller than you, not by much tho.) and rubbed the top of his skull in a petting manner. His skull immediately flushed with blue and he leaned into your touch making that rumbling sound. 

When you retracted your hand he seemed to snap out of it, and his blush(?) grew brighter. Turning to the entrance to the cave you walked outside, eyes scanning for any sort of vine. You were rewarded when you saw some and walked over to it. Grabbing it you tugged but when you failed to snap the vine you turned to Wolfy. Making a come here motion you watched as he warily came closer eyes darting between you and the vine. 

When he had come close enough you grabbed his hand, not noticing the blue that grew on his cheek bones. Examining his hand you noticed his fingertips were kinda sharp. Good enough you supposed until you could go back and find your pocket knife. 

Pulling his hand to vine you noticed blue sweat starting to form and he let out a whine, bark, and rumble. “Yes yes, you don't like the vine.” You said, your tone a bit patronising, then used a fingertip to saw away at the vine. After a few moments the vine broke and you dropped his hand, grabbing hold of the vine you noticed him looking at his fingers in intrest. Quirking a brow at him you gathered up your vine and started to make a snare. After an hour of trying, failing, trying again, it not working ‘cause it's a vine, and several other problems, it finally worked. Smiling and pulling your sore and rope burned hands you stepped back and admired your work. Finally for a finishing touch you covered it with leaves and turned back to see Wolfy staring at you incredulously. 

You blushed and stared at your feet for a moment before you remembered you were supposed to be alpha! You looked back up and met his gaze only to see it was filled with awe now, his eyes bouncing between the many different parts of the trap.

Trying to shrug off the bubbling feeling you felt in your heart you looked away, grinning despite yourself. “Come on Wolfy lets go to bed, it's pretty late…” You said, walking back to Cavey and stretching your tired limbs, rolling your shoulders and squatting before the ‘bed’. The sound of bone clicking helping you relax a little knowing that your new friend had indeed followed you.

Sitting down on the blanket you laid back, rolling onto your side to watch the sun fully disappear from the sky and deep purple and blues fill the sky. You saw the skelly look at you for a moment before walking out of your line of sight, the sound of shifting leaves and the feeling of something pressing up against your back told you he had laid down next to you.

For a moment you thought about kicking him out, but he had made the bed with you and besides he was only an animal right? No need to feel weird about sleeping next to him, even with your reasoning you still felt a little weird to be sleeping next to someone you had met earlier that day…

Still even with your feelings about sleeping next to him, you were too exhausted by the day trials to keep your eyes open for more than a few moments.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans felt weirdly giddy and filled with a childlike excitement, he was sleeping next to his new mate. It felt weird just thinking that, sure he had mated before with blue, but blue was like everyone's omega. He was constantly being fought over and moved territories so no one had bothered to make a proper mark.

But, with you, well that was very different, you had chosen him and he in turn had decided to stay with you. Even if that meant he had to be a submissive. But he would make sure you didn’t get taken by Red or Horror, he was gonna be your mate, your ONLY mate!

Still though, possessiveness aside, he couldn’t get enough of your scent, you smelled like jasmine and sunshine. The scent made his hollow chest fill with something, something happy. He was grinning even wider just thinking about it, and took a deep whiff, turning over so he was facing your back. 

He pressed himself closer to you, and resisted the urge to start trying to groom you and cover you with his scent. His instincts were going wild with you so close. Everything in him telling him to ‘feed feed feed feed mate mate mate mate mate knot knot knot knot knot’ It was definitely hard to resist with you so close but he could see how injured and tired you were and did not want to make things worse by being horny.

Deciding that just nuzzling into your back was enough he slung an arm over your waist and let his sockets close. After all the walking today he was quite glad to finally get a rest from it all. He had to admit though, you surprised him with your trap making, hmmm maybe you were hungry? He could get you something in the morning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun glared down at you, causing you to let out a groan and turn over, silently cursing your sister for opening your curtains yesterday, cursing yourself for forgetting to close them. Warm breath breezed against your face and you noticed how it smel-WAIT A GODDAMN MINUTE! 

You jolted up, eyes snapping open and locking on the now awake and disoriented skeleton, white eyelights looking for danger, when he saw none he looked up at you in confusion. Meanwhile all of yesterday’s events were crashing over you like ice cold water, eyes wide and horrified as you remembered who you had to bury yesterday. 

A hand reached up to cradle your face as you stared at the floor, tears pricking at your eyes before you shut them, you could not cry! You had to get through this and not die of dehydration by crying every time you remembered. You had to be stronger! ~~This isn’t healthy…~~

You pushed away thoughts of her and looked at Wolfy who was still watching you with searching eyes. Looking away from him you looked to your arms, in your right one was a piece of metal embedded in your flesh. You had been so busy and already in so much pain you hadn’t realized.

You needed to get that out before you got sepsis or wait… you don't get sepsis from metal do you…oops. Well before you get whatever the hell you can get from metal, or was it just rusty metal? Whatever it didn’t matter, what did matter was that you got it out before you got sick.

You pulled your jeans off after a moment of struggle, ignoring how the skelly’s face bloomed with blue. Taking part of the pant leg you tore off a strip, making one leg slightly shorter than the other. Then you put the strip of cloth in your mouth, already starting to wince from what you knew was coming.

Then you reached over to the metal and tugged it out in one smooth pull, yelping from the pain eyes squeezed shut. You dropped the metal with a clatter and pulled the cloth from your mouth and tied it around the already bleeding opening. You grimaced as blood started to soak through the dark cloth.

Standing up you pulled your pants back on and licked your lips, your throat dry and your stomach clenching with hunger. Walking over to the other side of Cavey you grabbed up your water bottle and took several greedy sips, the water helping your throat no longer feel like sandpaper. 

Now to get something to eat, you would prefer something like fruit but you didn’t know where to get any. Turning to Wolfy you mimed eating then cocked your head hoping he would understand. He stared at you, confused for a few seconds before he seemed to understand and walked out of the cave, you scrambling to follow. Time to finally find something to eat and get to know the island better! You were gonna survive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Chapter 3 up! Btw I didn't mean to dis on the name Birdy I love that name for Sans but I didn't want to steal it so I just went with the only other thing I could think of! Anyways! Blue will be appearing in the future, not next chapter but soon! I hope you enjoyed and have a good day! :D


	4. Rivers and Plums on Steroids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc finds a tree some weird fruit and a river, she also has some kind of panic attack...is she okay?

You had been following Wolfy for a while by now, maybe 10 -15 minutes, and as the seconds ticked by you grew more hungry and anxious. Where exactly was he taking you? What kind of food would there be? You really hoped it wasn’t bugs, please don’t let it be bugs.

You entered a clearing and saw in the center of it a large tree, hanging from the tree's branches were several large purple fruits. As you stepped closer you noticed that they were giving off a distinctly sweet smell. The scent making you wonder what kind of fruit it was, and no they weren’t plums, these were mango shaped and were about the size of a papaya. 

They hung several feet above you, and you didn’t see any easy way to climb the tree and retrieve them. Looking to Wolfy for help he seemed to catch on you didn’t know how to get them and raised a hand. His palm glowed blue and a random fruit was covered in the blue light. 

The fruit was tugged on once, twice then came free, floating into your hands as your mind tried to rationalize what just happened. Holding the purple fruit you tentatively licked it. The skin felt similar to that of an apple but with more give, even the skin was sweet. 

After a moment of thinking it over you decided that the chance of the fruit was pretty low so you took a bite, the flesh was kinda gummy, and juice spilled down your chin like a huge gusher. It actually reminded you of a gusher gummy, it was about that sweet, and with all the juice and the flesh texture, you found it rather easy to keep eating.

When you had eaten your fill you licked your sticky hands and dropped the stem, the only remainder of the large fruit. Your chin was still covered in the juice and before you could move something warm, wet, and squishy lapped at the remnants. 

You froze, unable to figure out for a moment what was happening, then when hot breath now smelling of the fruit hit your face you snapped out of it. Hands coming up to push the skeletal face away from you with a surprised yelp, Wolfy pulled away, big blue tongue you didn’t even realize he had still hanging out of his now open maw.

For a moment you just stared at his mouth, he had several flat teeth, like a human’s, however, his fangs were extremely pronounced, weirdly enough though, he seemed to have two pairs of upper fangs, however, he only had one bottom row pair. His fangs looked like they would slide down and lock together or if holding a target, make it hard for the prey to escape. 

You shuddered at the thought, you _definitely_ didn’t want to get a limb stuck there _even_ more, the thought of your arm being crushed and punctured was horrifying. He, however, was staring at you, you swore that for a moment his white eye lights were shaped into hearts. You gulped, you didn’t know what to think if he really had made that expression. 

You wiped at your chin with the back of your hand, wincing from the gross slimy texture of Wolfy’s spit, you growled at him, trying to make it know that you weren’t happy. He shrunk under your annoyed gaze, letting out a whimper, tongue retreating back into his mouth and it clicked shut behind the bright blue muscle.

At his reaction guilt clawed at you and you softened your gaze, reaching out a hand and stroking the top of his skull. His expression lightened up again and he leaned forward, licking your cheek much to your chagrin. You snapped your teeth at him and he stopped. “Geez you’re so weird you know that?” You said and turned away trying to ignore the whine he gave, looking at all the fruit you knew if you didn’t die tonight from poison then this would be a good source of food.

You tried your best to remember the path as you had taken as Wolfy lead you back to Cavey, when you reached the cave you sat down heavily on the leaf bed. Now you had to think about what you were going to do next, flopping onto your back arms spread eagle, you stared at the cave ceiling. Now, should you go back to the beach and get your knife or explore and scope out the area? Hmmm, well you could always get your knife and then explore the forest.

Sitting up you looked over to Wolfy and smiled at him, he was watching you in interest and looked away when you gazed at him, face flushing with blue. “He’s really kinda cute sometimes…” You thought, still grinning, then standing on protesting feet you shambled over to the cave entrance and looked back at him, to make sure he was following. 

Even though you had only met him recently you had grown attached rather quickly, you had a tendency to do that, which is why your sister banned you from pet shops after you came back with your third mouse years ago. Your smile grew at the memory, cheeks starting to hurt, she had been so mad but later had come to love the mouse and name her Cinnamon. 

As you walked towards the beach you let your mind wander through happy memories with your sister. 3 years ago at the beach, she had gotten her toe pinched by a crab and named him Mr. Crabbs instead of Krabbs, she had been rather proud of that one. Or a few months ago, during her 21st birthday, she had slipped and faceplanted into her cake, she had emerged grinning and licking frosting from her lips, saying the cake ‘tasted great! You could say I really _fell_ for the flavor!’ 

Or a week ago in London when she told you she had always thought Paris was a french inspired city in England, that had made the two of you laugh in public for several minutes, looking like a couple and heat crazed tourists.

The memories warmed your heart and even though it hurt a bit thinking about her, it felt better that you were ruminating on happy memories rather than bad ones. You paused in surprise when you stopped in front of your suitcase, you hadn’t even realized you had reached the beach, but here you were nonetheless. 

Swatting down in front of it you flipped the latch? Clasp? Seriously what the hell was that thing called?! Looking at the clothes you glanced over to one of the side pockets and reached inside, and sure enough there it was, your pocket knife. 

Your sister had hated you carrying around a weapon but understood after the things that you had been through. You knew she hated it because it made her feel guilty, you knew she had no reason to feel that way but she felt it anyway. Her heavy gaze whenever she looked at it, the way it was loaded with crippling guilt that always made you change her attention to something else. 

It wasn’t her fault, it really _wasn’t_ but she felt responsible anyways, but she supported you when it came to taking self-defense classes and would often come to cheer you on from the sidelines. And when you came home, tired and sweaty she would put frozen peas and corn on your knees and bring you drinks and snacks, god she really was such a saint.

Pulling out the wooden handle, you flicked the knife out, the silver blade still in good condition, that’s a relief. Flicking the knife away you pocketed it and stood, turning to see Wolfy staring at you with an empty socket gaze that made it feel as if you could feel your sins crawling on your back. 

You leveled him with your own look, making sure he still knew who the alpha was here, that was something that was important with pack animals, they always had to know who was top dog. 

When he finally looked away you were satisfied, stepping forward and giving him a soft pat on the head. Moving towards the jungle you heard the dragging steps of Wolfy and let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding. Glad your buddy was still following you after whatever the hell that had been.

Happy your bond with him still stood unshaken you continued into undiscovered territory, feeling better about exploring with a weapon at the ready. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trees blocked most of the sunlight, making it cooler and you could hear the sounds of animals running around and birds calling above you making you feel safe. ‘If the animals are comfortable then nothing dangerous is nearby, that’s good, I don’t wanna be eaten just yet!’ 

You just kept wandering, making sure to be walking a relatively straight line from Cavey, that way all you had to do is turn around, and then you could walk back to your temporary home. The sound of running water caught your attention and you stumbled towards it, a clean river making its way into your sight. 

It was decently wide, a few yards, and had an area of shallows with mostly still water, it was clear like glass and you could see tiny silver fish swimming around, and the occasional croak of a frog told you they were here too. Your feet were killing you and all you wanted to do was sit and had a drink so you decided to do just that. 

Sitting at the edge of a shallow inlet, and pulling your sneaker off, socks were quickly stripped as well and you shifted to kneel. Hands cupping cool water and bringing it to your lips you took greedy gulps. Hands coming down to gather more countless times until you were satisfied, your stomach now cooled your whole body it felt. 

Turning to smile at Wolfy who was watching you, you signaled him to come and join you. Grabbing his boney arm when t was close enough and pulling him to the ground with you, you chuckled at his surprised expression and leaned against him slightly. 

Sitting back on your butt you let your aching feet drop into the water and let out a groan and the feeling, eyes closed in bliss and missing the flustered skelly’s expression at the sound. 

You turned your face up to the sun and smiled softly, loving the feeling of the warmth on your skin. Your smile widening when you heard a small splash from nest to you and realized Wolfy had done the same, boney feet resting in cool water. 

You stayed like that, unmoving for a while when you felt the tiniest poke at your feet and opened your eyes, looking down to see little metallic fish had gathered and were now nibbling at your toes and heel. It tickled slightly and made your smile stretch a little wider, letting your head tilt back towards the sun you relaxed. 

When you finally pulled your feet out and pulled your socks and shoes back on the sun was starting to dip and your feet felt refreshed, ready for the walk back home you once again drank some of the water, and no not the inlet water, the part still moving with the river, no sweaty foot water for you, no thank you!

Walking back to the cave, you then followed by memory back to the purple fruit tree, grabbing three and lugging them back to Cavey where Wolfy was waiting. He made no move to help you bring them into the cave but you didn’t mind much. 

He was just content to watch you carry them over and offer one to him, which he contentedly took, wide mouth opening and taking a large bite. That strange glowing blue tongue made a reappearance and you watched with interest as you nibbled at your own sweet fruit. 

When he finished he licked his lips? Uh, the area around his mouth, blue tongue moving over to wiggle a bit of purple plant flesh stuck between his teeth. Your gaze locked onto his prominent fangs and stayed there until he coughed and your gaze moved to his eyes. 

He was blushing again, and you wondered for a moment if it was rude to stare? Wait why do you care, he’s just an animal who happens to look rather human and act rather human, but he definitely wasn’t sentient...right?

Moving away from those thoughts you switched to finishing your own plum on steroids and licked the juice from your digits. Then spent several minutes dodging a blue tongue until you got pinned and he licked several stripes up your face, paying special attention to your lips and cheeks where most of the juice was. 

The action paired with being pinned made to stiffen, irrational panic humming through your veins, you started to tremble and he stopped giving you a weird look before he sniffed the air. Eye lights shrinking in panic, he immediately let out a whine and nuzzled his skull into your cheek, letting out a rushed a panicked purr. 

That’s when you snapped out of it and pushed him away, still trembling and shoving him away from you whenever he tried to get close. This is ridiculous, you were being ridiculous, he was an _animal_. An _animal_! There was no reason to freak out, he didn’t know what he was doing. 

Still, you were too unnerved to let him into the nest, but you did help him build his own, which to be honest, looked comfier, it had bits of pelts you didn’t know where he got mixed with leaves and moss. 

Curling up on your bed of leaves you tried to keep yourself warm even as you started to shiver from the night air, pulling the blanket over your body and refusing to acknowledge the unhappy whines coming from a few feet away. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You awoke to _screaming_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is chapter four! It took a bit longer than anticipated but here it is, I also took a day off for a sibling birthday! Yay! I also had to write a bit for my other story. Anyway, excuses aside, I hope you enjoy and have a good day guys! :D


	5. Angry Dogs and Jealous Skellies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc helps poor baby Bue, and gives Wolfy a kiss!

Sitting up in a panic you looked around for the source of the cries, it wasn’t Wolfy who was also awake and looking around nervously. The screams had a fearful, pained, blood curdling, edge to them, making your skin prickle and hairs raise.

It was coming from outside of the cave and sounded far off, they were slightly higher-pitched and with the way Wolfy seemed to be panicking, a strange rattling sound coming from him. You decided to do something. 

Scrambling to your feet you ran over to where you had dumped the other fruits and clothes, along with your knife. Grabbing the silver blade you ran to the entrance turning back to see Wolfy dashing over to you. 

Together the two of you ran out into the dark forest, the sun still hadn’t risen making it all the more nerve-racking as you both ran to the sound, stumbling over hidden roots and getting hit with branches. 

When the screaming was finally getting close you started moving faster, flicking the blade out of the handle and getting ready to stab something if need be. 

Then you saw it, there was a tiny skeleton dashing away from a large canid of some kind, bite marks and scratches covering its small body. It looked smaller than you and you panicked thinking it could be a baby. 

Running forward you dashed past the tiny skelly and slashed your knife at the canid, cutting its face. The scent of metal filled the air along with a yelp of pain as the wolf-like creature stumbled back eyes wide and ears pinning to the back of its head. It eyed you then Wolfy behind you and with another menacing slash of your knife, it went running, tail between its legs.

Turning around you saw the baby skelly had collapsed, curling in a ball and whimpering from pain, Wolfy hurried over and gently picked it up making reassuring rumbles and purrs. 

Stepping over to the pair you assessed its wounds, it had a few large bite marks by its legs and one on its arm, otherwise, aside from the several shallow scratches covering its small shaking frame, it was okay. Letting out a sigh of relief you gave it a small stroke to the top of its head.

“Come on Wolfy, let’s get it back to our cave.” You said though you were sure Wolfy didn’t understand your words you still spoke them, feeling a bit better to say the words after the sudden silence. 

After a long tense walk back to Cavey, you had Wolfy set the tiny skelly on your bed, though he gave an annoyed sounding growl at the action, to which you quickly shushed him. You gave the tiny thing a few more comforting strokes before cutting off more of your jeans, making them only come down to partway of your shin. 

Then wrapped the rather tough bandages around the bite marks, hoping that might help it heal or something, you didn’t know the skeleton’s biology after all. 

You stand next to the little guy, continuing to stroke his sweaty skull, and pointedly ignoring Wolfy’s jealous whines. You were still a little nervous after what had happened earlier and didn’t want to give him much attention right now. 

For now, you would just watch over the little skeleton until he woke up. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans had been happy to show his new mate the fruit tree, even if he didn’t like having to walk so far. Still, it was worth it to get to see her wonder-filled face as he used it gravity magic to get her a fruit. 

And then how she ate it, juice spilling all over her face like a baby bones, it was just adorable.

But when she took that knife he tensed a bit, nervous about why she would need such an awful object. 

Then later at the river had been a nice time, just leaning into her, relaxing, now that was a nice experience. 

However, the relatively good day just _had_ to go wrong, didn’t it?

One second they were happily eating fruit together, her taking interest in his fangs, which made him blush a bit. And then he tried to clean her and suddenly she was scared. 

Why? Why had she been so afraid? What had he done wrong? His SOUL had let out a cry of panic at her fear-filled scent, the smell making his instincts beg him to make her happy again, do anything so she would stop being so _scared_.

Instead of leaning into his attempts to comfort her, she pulled away, shoving him off of her and making him make his own nest to sleep in tonight. Shaking the entire time. 

Then to top it all off, after falling asleep to the scent of his afraid mate he woke up to cries for help. 

He had awoken with a start and then heard the scream. “ _CLASSIC HELP ME! PLEASE! **HELP**_! ” It still made his bones rattle at the memory, the cries had been so filled with _fear_. 

He had been glad to follow his mate into the woods, looking for Blue, and hoping he got there in time. 

He had to admit, as he was an alpha, seeing his mate go after the wolf in order to protect little blue made his SOUL swirl with jealousy. Making him shift uncomfortably as he watched the fight, unsure if he should intervene or watch.

When it finally ended he scooped up the omega and carried him back to the cave, trying to hold in his jealous whines as he watched his mate clean and take care of Blue.

Eventually, he just slumped listlessly in his nest, and let sleep claim him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your eyes burned, the sun had risen a few minutes ago and the little skelly was still out. At some point Wolfy had fallen asleep and you were left with only the nocturnal creatures to keep you company.

With your head jerking up every time you nodded off you finally heard it let out a groan, eyes opening to reveal big blue eye lights. 

He seemed to watch you for a moment before he let out a chirp, looking from you to Wolfy and letting out more chirps and twitters. He reminded you of a bluebird, a small smile tugging at your lips at the thought. He was definitely a lot smaller than Wolfy, who was taller than you. Little bluebird was probably shorter than your shoulder and just looked, _softer_.

You decided that you were gonna keep him, just like you kept Wolfy he was also yours now, he was far too cute to let just wander off to be eaten.

Now while you liked the name Bluebird it was a little long, so maybe Bird? No that didn’t fit, maybe Blue? Yeah, Blue sounded better.

“Blue it is buddy!” You said, patting his head, a smile pulling at your lips. He looked up at you with big eyes, and you smiled at him. 

Then out of nowhere, he smiled back and his eyes changed into stars! STARS! You actually let out a squeal at the adorableness and pulled him to your chest, giving him a practically bone-crushing hug.

When you put him back down he was still smiling at you, though his eyes were back to normal, he seemed to give you a sniff and let out a high pitched purr, rubbing his head on you like a cat.

Holding back another squeal you starting petting him again and gave his skull little scratches as he purred. You really liked him

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue hadn’t meant to, he really hadn’t he was just angry and it slipped out. He had yelled at red and called him a shitty excuse for an alpha, he had just been so _mad_! 

It had been enough for Red and he had been kicked out into the middle of the night when predators roamed. Terrified and cold he had stumbled his way towards Classics territory in hopes that the more relaxed alpha would take pity on him.

Instead, as he walked he had been nearly mauled to death by one of the many analuctects, the large predator had nearly torn him to pieces when he let out a desperate wail for Classic.

Next thing he knew he was trying to run even as he bled from what felt like dozens of bites when he felt his SOUL give a tug. Then came the scent of jasmine and sunshine, of vanilla and hope, of flowers and happiness. 

Suddenly the analuctect was being torn off of him, a creature he had never seen before letting out a snarl and slashing something at it. Then the scent of pine filled his nose and he had relaxed. ‘CLASSIC’ He had thought, then promptly passed out.

When he awoke he had seen the beautiful creature still there, sitting by his side, her lovely scent surrounding him and making his SOUL practically weep with happiness. Everything about her screamed safety, love, alpha, _mate_.

Everything about her was just, _right_.

And then she had said his _name_! Stars he had been so happy, he was sure his eyes had changed and she let out an excited squeal, bringing him into a tight embrace.

He had been glad to comply and had started purring rather quickly, drinking more of her scent and rubbing himself and his scent all over her.

Excited to be claimed as hers and her as his in turn. Even if he had to share her with Classic (like many omegas), he was happy to.

So he just let himself go slack against her purring up a storm and just smelling her, eye lights swollen with affection.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

God this skeleton was really just the cutest, he was staring up at you with ~~love-filled~~ happy eyes. Letting out cute little purs and letting out pet and scratch at his head, though eventually when the excitement over him waking up ended you were left crippling exhaustion. 

Your eyelids sagging with tiredness and your limbs feeling like stone you just flopped onto your side. Happy to let Blue practically fuse himself with you as he cuddled, still letting out that little purr.

With his cute little rumbling and warm little body snuggled against your you quickly nodded off all the nights’ events finally catching up to you.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you came back to consciousness you were aware of awfully growl like rumbling and high pitched squeaking. Bolting up, your eyes shot open and you stared at the shocked pair of skellies. 

They were inches apart and they looked like they had been talking about something, if that was even possible that is. Eyes wide you watched the two slowly back away from each other, eyes still wide, though Wolfy’s expression quickly turned apologetic and he started letting out pathetic whines, pushing his head into your hands and giving you puppy dog eyes.

Quickly overtaken by the cuteness you started petting him and cooing at his cute expression, even as your reaction caused a blue blush to start glowing on his cheekbones.

Smiling at him you leaned down and delivered a kiss to the top of his forehead. Turning to look to the cave entrance you completely missed his blush deepening and his eyes changing into little white upsidedown hearts.

It looked to be about midday so you had slept for another few hours, that was good. Standing up you walked over to your water bottle and drank some of the still kinda grossly warm water, then moved onto one of the fruits you had brought back. 

Eagerly biting into the flesh you quickly devoured the large fruit and licked some of the juice from your fingers. Looking over you saw Wolfy creeping towards you, eyes locked on the juice still running down your chin. And from the way his mouth opened to reveal a blue tongue, you quickly wiped the liquid from your face.

Then looking over at him and how he was moving on his hands and knees like a dog you moved, juice covered hand offered to him. 

His eyes widened before his blush came back full force, spreading over his entire face before he gently licked the purple juice from your hand. Not seeing the slightly jealous look from the baby skeleton, you watched as the squishy blue tongue was pushed between your fingers and lapped up every last bit of liquid. 

Pulling your hand back and looking at it for a moment you reached over and gave Wolfy and slimy head pat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So the creature described his a canid creature, aka part of the canine family, it is a nocturnal hunter, solitary and will go after things ranging from rabbit to Blue! I also named it Analuctect. Idk why, just the first thing that popped into my brain. Also pronounced an-a-luct-tect. Also, I went and downloaded a grammar thing so hopefully fewer typos, but if the stuff is grammatically correct then it still slips past. Like in chapter 4 with ‘he couched’ yes cause that makes sense Grammarly! Not I don’t know, COUGHED! Anyways ranting aside I hope you enjoyed and have a good day guys! :D


	6. Cooked Rabbit and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc gets some more food and Wolfy fucks up, BAD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, Proceed with caution.

Turning back to the little baby skeleton now dubbed Blue, you gave him a little pat as well. Smiling at him you walked over to the final fruit and picked it up, offering it to Blue. 

He took it with a grin and happily started to devour it, big bright blue eyes glimmering. As he started to gratefully munch on the fruit you turned back to Wolfy, wiping your hands on your pants you stood up. 

Walking over and grabbing your water bottle you drank the last of the water and started to trek over to where you remembered the stream was. 

When you reached it you gulped down handful after handful until you were satisfied, filling up your bottle you made your way back to the cave, noticing you had caught a rabbit in your makeshift snare you went and grabbed your pocket knife.

When you had killed the poor little thing you brought it back to cavey and sat it down. Calling Wolfy to follow you, you started to gather as many twigs as you could find.

When you had found enough you sat down and started skinning, grimacing as blood covered your hands. By the time you had finished skinning Blue had finished his fruit and was watching you with rapt attention. 

Setting up the stick you started a fire, grabbing the longest stick you took your knife and sharpened one end into a point, and stabbed it through the rabbit.

With your skewer done you placed it over the fire and grinned, rather proud of yourself. You were really doing it! 

As delicious smells started to fill the cave you pulled the rabbit off, cutting it up into portions and giving yourself, Wolfy, and little Blue some. The meat was rather juicy and a bit stringy, but it was rather good and gamey. 

Ginning as you ate you wiped a bit of juice off your face before Wolfy could notice and try to ‘clean’ you. 

However, there was one problem you had been avoiding thinking about, your period was probably only another 2-3 days away. You hadn’t brought products on your trip cause you and your sister had planned it to avoid that time of the month so you both could get full enjoyment out of the trip.

Unfortunately, that meant you were now stuck on an island with nothing to help the, uh, flow. Also with all the animals on the island what if there was something that would try and eat you!? Like that weird dog thing had tried with Blue.

You took a deep breath, you would be fine, all you had to do was trust that Wolfy would help protect you from anything dangerous. You were sure he would defend you, after all, he seemed to like you and consider you a member of his little pack.

Well, you guessed it was your pack considering you held the position of alpha it seemed. 

Either way, you knew that Wolfy would have your back and protect you from anything that would try to eat you, probably thinking you were injured.

All you had to do was hide away for a few days and when your period was over you could keep exploring the island, who knew, maybe there were more skeletons?

Anyways, you had nothing to worry about, moving to lay on your bed of leaves you let your eyes shut. Letting the pull of sleep tug you into unconsciousness.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You opened your eyes, your body ached, everything felt burnt. You really didn’t want to move but when you heard Wolfy let out a whine you cracked open your eyes. 

He was laying by your bed thing, his chin resting on the foot of it, staring at you. More white caught your attention and you looked over to see the little baby skelly you had found the other day still sleeping. 

You gave the little thing a quick pat and turned your attention back to the whining skeleton. 

“Whaaaaaaat?” You whined, your voice petulant, you were tired and you just wanted to sleep some more. Wolfy just let out another whine, and you were positive he was giving you puppy eyes.

Letting out an annoyed groan you shifted, leaving enough space for Wolfy to climb up and snuggle his body next to yours, head resting on your uninjured shoulder.

He felt surprisingly warm and you slumped as he pressed himself against your side. His warm seeping into you and making you even more drowsy even as your burns begged for your attention.

Moving your arm up to wrap around his head you let him snuggle into your side, gently resting your head against his and letting your eyes drift shut once more.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TRIGGER WARNING! IF YOU ARE AFFECTED BY NON-CONSENSUAL SITUATIONS SKIP THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER!**

Sans was thrilled, she seemed to have forgiven him! Allowing him to curl up against her in their nest, and even pressing him against her as she started to nod off. He snuggled closer to her and sniffed at her neck.

However, when he was greeted with upcoming heat scent he whined a little. He had been hoping she would come into season soon that way he could set his claim to her officially. 

He hated that blue was now also snuggled against her, getting all her warmth and feeling her soft squishy form.

A jealous growl bubbled up in his throat, his teeth grinding together. He wanted her all to himself but with how much like an alpha she was acting he had a sinking feeling that he wouldn’t get the alone time he so desperately wanted.

Opening his mouth he started to lap at her neck, the possessiveness in him starting to spiral out of control. He could taste a slight saltiness probably from sweat, why she was so nervous he had no idea. 

Determined to make her feel safe he let out a rumbling purr, continuing to lick at her soft skin. His bones almost started rattling, her scent was divine and from this close up he couldn’t take it. 

His purr turned into a predatory growl, his double fangs nipping at her neck, she shivered and seemed to wake up. She let out a soft sound, or maybe it wasn’t that soft from how her throat vibrated.

She started to shift and he pinned her, his teeth locking onto her jugular in a controlling and possessive manner. She let out a whimper but he couldn’t tell if it was from fear or need, he hoped it was the latter and continued to nibble and lick her neck.

Unhinging his jaw from where he had bitten down he licked at the small bruise that was starting to form. His growl reverted back into a rough purr as she stayed still beneath him.

Sans could barely piece thoughts together as her strong scent seemed to grow even more potent, the magic pooling in his hips trying to take form.

Pulling back for a moment he huffed at her neck, his mind coming out of the daze just enough to see the sweat dotting her neck in a greatly increased amount.

Why was she so scared? He hadn’t hurt her? She could always just push him off...right? 

Horror filled him and killed his growing arousal as he moved his face to look at hers. 

  
  


Oh god... 

No... 

Fuck

She was shaking, tears pooled in her eyes, her beautiful face filled with terror.

He pulled himself off of her, eyes wide, now he was shaking as well, starting to sweat profusely as he realized just how royally he fucked up. 

He let out an apologetic whine, his instincts screaming at him to snuggle her and make it right. He moved, still trembling to do just that when she flinched, terrified eyes darting over to fearfully stare at him. 

God, what must he look like to her? A monster? 

She was looking at him like he had just crawled out of her worst nightmares. Fuck what had he done? 

He couldn’t handle it and teleported away. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You awoke to licking at your neck, the act making you tense as memories pushed at the forefront of your mind, begging for your attention.

You started to move wanting the slick muscle away when jaws clamped on your neck, making you pause. Two pairs of upper fangs pressing on the delicate skin on your neck. 

It was Wolfy.

“Get off Wolfy.” You growled, it was too early for this bullshit. When his own deep throaty growl answered you froze, suddenly terrified. After a moment he continued to clean your ne- no, _lick_ your neck, _mark_ it.

And if you felt the growing warmth below your ass then it was definitely sexual. Oh god, god this couldn’t be happening.

No, no, no, no no no _no no_ _no_ _no no_ ** _no._**

You started to hyperventilate, yes you have had sex before but never with a man, not since- _no that hadn’t been sex._

_You hadn’t_ ** _deserved_** **_that._**

_You had been a_ **_child._ **

You hadn’t even registered what was happening, your mind going into shut down mode as it had so many years ago.

You realized Wolfy was now looking at you, eyes wide and horror-filled, his eye lights the size of pinpricks. He stepped away from you, hands coming up to grip the sides of his head as he let out a pitiful whine.

He looked back to you and stepped towards you, you flinched unable to temper down the reaction. 

Part of you screamed that this was _Wolfy_ , and he would _never_ hurt you. The other part of you said that sure he wouldn’t _hurt_ you but he would most definitely _rape_ you. And isn’t that being hurt?

Your fearful mind clouded over as you went dead to the outside world, your brain trying to protect you from what was coming.

You laid there for hours until your body finally snapped out of it. The baby skeleton was shaking you, fat tears rolling down his cheeks and letting out little whimpers and whines.

You reached up a shaking hand and gave him a small pat, trying to calm down you sat up, your neck still sticky from the magic spit.

A tiny whimper worked it’s way out of your lips when you brought up a hand and touched a sore spot on your throat, where Wolfy had _bitten_ you. Letting out a shaky breath you looked around your cave and realized that it was past sunrise, that and Wolfy was gone.

  
  


What had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys, I know the chapter is a bit short, I just thought I might as well get it out rather than keep it to only write like 200 more words 2-3 days later. Anyways, what happened to our poor reader all those years ago? Who hurt her so badly? I'd like to see your guesses below! I hope you enjoyed it and have a good day guys!


	7. AN: Please read if you are having a hard time!

Because I am writing a story with a character that has gone through this I just wanted to say a quick thing. So basically for anyone that has gone through a rough time, whether it be depression or a, uh, non-consensual situation. I’m very very sorry, I’ve suffered from depression for many years so I understand and don’t be afraid to contact me! I can’t say I’ve gone through hell, but I do know what it feels like to hate yourself, to find yourself disgusting or worthless, to think you don’t deserve people’s time of day. 

Heck, sometimes I still feel like that, but then I remember that no matter how many times I lie to myself and say people don’t want me around it is an indisputable fact that they do! And it’s the same with you guys! I don’t care what you think, or more precisely what the part of your brain tells you,  **you are wrong! People like you! People want you around!** All you have to do is  **look** , and when it feels like you can’t then you have to believe! Believe that they do, because there is someone in your life that if they left you would be inconsolable, and that is the person that feels the same way about you! Heck even if it is an animal, know that they do love you! I have a dog that was the main reason I didn’t end it all for 2 years straight! So please, if you feel you can’t reach out to those around you reach out to me! I will always respond, maybe not that second (sorry) but I will the moment I see the email! Just keep on fighting, someday things will get better, why? Because there is nowhere to go but up! 

  
With those who have suffered through the non-con situation, I can’t say I know exactly what you have gone through but I went through a similar situation when I was 10, I was at an overnight summer camp and an extremely violent 12-year-old repeatedly sexually assaulted me. I was too afraid to fight back in case of getting hurt worse after she threw a metal water bottle at me and I ended up with a bad bruise. When I contacted my mother I was too ashamed and confused to tell her what was going on so I just asked her to pick me up. 

She said no, my only friend had gotten sick and left after the second day so I was alone with her. After that camp, it took me many months not to go into a full-on panic when people walked behind me and I still have attacks when someone, touches me in that area… But I eventually told a close friend and now she helps get me out of stressful situations and tells off people that get too touchy when I freeze up. I went and told my mother what happened 2 years later and now if I’m ever stuck in a similar situation I can rely on her to get me out of there. 

Basically what I’m trying to say by sharing my own personal experience is that even if you go through something terrible (I know some of you have gone through much worse and I’m very sorry about that) there will be people who don’t find you weak or pathetic or think you’re disgusting or making it up. That there will be people who will help you stand up on your own two feet even when you don’t think you can! And sometimes the only way you can find out who those people are is to take a leap of faith, I can’t say I completely understand for some of you but just know that what they did to you doesn’t change  **who you are.** That every day you are becoming stronger even when it doesn’t feel like it, that while you become a more beautiful person they will always be those who hurt others for their own pleasure. That you are better than them, no matter what! No matter what you had to do or say in order to get away! They will  **never** break you! They will  **never** ruin you! They will  **never** win!

I didn’t write this for pity or attention, I wrote this for the people out there that are suffering in silence! So please remember guys, you are important! You are beautiful! You are worth it! They did not break you! You are strong! 

If you read this, thank you! 

If this helped you, I’m so glad!

Remember it will be okay and have a good day guys!


	8. Pain and a Rusty Red Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc tries to figure out what to do next when everything goes downhill...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gore kicks it up a notch! You have been warned!

Your nerves felt fried and your eyes burned, everything was too cold and too hot at the same time. Letting out a groan you stood up, ignoring the quivering in your legs.

Now that Wolfy was gone you felt that you were finally starting to get mad, what the hell had happened? Had he meant to scare you? Was that an accident? Why did you feel like you had felt a boner under his ratty shorts? 

Wiping your slimy hand on your pants you stumbled towards the cave entrance, you needed some fresh air. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air felt almost frosty as you stumbled through the forest. You could hear the soft sounds of the forest animals waking up, the sleepy croak of a frog, the chitter of some early rising squirrels.

It helped you feel a bit calmer, the baby skeleton was still at home. As you walked you let your mind wander, why had Wolfy bitten you? Why did he have a b-um, why was he hot under the collar? Wait since when did you care about saying the word boner? 

Your cheeks flushed slightly and you realized that you had instinctively walked to the river, the place where you felt safe. Sitting down by the edge you let your hand dip into the cool water, feeling the clear liquid flow past your fingertips.

You let your body relax, eyes closing, you were OKAY! Nothing had ended up happening, maybe Wolfy was just in season or something. Surely you could show him you weren’t a suitable mate and that weird horny thing would be over with. 

Trying to ignore how the thought of something like that happening again made fear curl in your belly, making you feel sick. You opened your eyes and realized you could hear something behind you, no, multiple somethings.

Looking behind you you were horrified to see that weird wolf thing was back, and this time there were three of them. They were spread out in a semicircle around you, like a lion pride might move. 

Horror shot up your spine, you jolted to your feet, burns, and your very present wounds deciding to make themselves known. Holding back a hiss of pain you fumbled around in your pants pockets for your pocket knife.

When you realized you had left it at the cave you could have pissed yourself, the slight push inside your bladder making it a very real possibility. Now terrified and partially embarrassed you felt back a whimper of fear. 

No, you had to be strong, that was how you have survived for so long! You clenched your fists and let out a growl, narrowing your eyes and pulling back your lip to show off your teeth. The creatures growled back, low and warbling. 

You hated how your eyes got caught on how wickedly sharp their claws seemed, how had you not noticed that the other night when you scared one off?! You pushed your fear down, even as it tried to claw its way back up, if you thought about how any minute now they were going to tear you to shreds- shit.

Your legs were now trembling, with people it was different, you knew where to hit, how to intimidate an enemy, that and you never left without your pocket knife, god why had you forgot it!? 

You looked behind you, maybe you could jump and swim across? Start running? Climb a tree? God, what were you going to do?! 

You clenched your teeth and forced your legs to stay strong beneath you, you had to survive, for Jenny! With renewed bravery, you glared down your canine enemies.

Then, they lunged. 

All bravery left you.

You let out a scream and dropped to the ground dodging one only to have two sets of teeth clamp down on you like steel traps. A scream of pain was wrenched from your throat and you started thrashing. 

You punched one of the creatures holding onto you, then dug your nails into its eye, it let go with a shrill animalistic screech. The other however didn’t, only biting down harder, you swore you felt your bone creak under the crushing strength. 

Another pained cream left you and you dug your nails at its eye, only to miss when more teeth sunk into your side, you were now just continually screaming your throat being torn from the force of your vocalizations.

This is it. ‘This is how I die!’ Your eyes snapped shut hands clawing at the jaws.

Then you heard a bang, a yelp and suddenly the teeth were being ripped from your form, the blinding pain leaving you as you felt your other senses return.

Opening your eyes your stomach dry heaved from pain and terror. 

There was a **_huge_ ** skeleton fighting the creatures. He had a massive hole in his head and his hands were absolute claws, he held one creature in his grasp. 

**/GORE WARNING/**

Grabbing its lower jaw in one huge hand and hits upper jaw in the other he wrenched them in opposite directions, the sound of bone breaking and the squelch of blood and muscle made bile rise in your throat. He ripped the canine’s head in half, blood, bits of bone, and brain flying everywhere as the creature jerked for a second before going still.

You retched. 

The survivors ran, tails between their legs. You just sat there, bleeding and in pain as your stomach spasmed, burning hot agony clawing at your side as you used injured muscles. 

Then a large wet hand was rested on your hunched form and you flinched, looking up you were met with one bloated glowing red eye. Your face paled, you felt faint. 

It was letting out rumbling purrs but you could feel bits of squishy brain matter on its hands pressing into your back. The thought made you double over again and vomited again, whimpering from the pain. 

Blood had soaked through your shirt and even if this huge creature had saved you, you were still going to bleed out. 

Then very gently, quite surprisingly so the massive skeleton lifted your shirt up, you trembled from pain and fear, you could hear your heart pounding in your ears and wondered for a moment if you would hear it stop.

Then something huge and wet and incredibly squishy press against your wound, you shrieked and flailed, pain causing you to thrash while trying to not hurt the wound anymore.

The creature growled and you did your best to stop moving, still trembling as the tongue came back, unable to hold back the yelp of pain. Then, slowly as he licked away the blood you felt a numbing sensation come over your wound. 

The slight reprieve making you slouch in relief, a happy rumbling raspy purr greeted your relaxed form. He pulled his face back up, his red eyelight almost the size of his eye socket. 

His teeth were covered in your blood and his tongue was hanging out, it was also dripping your blood but you noticed you could no longer feel the red liquid dripping down your side.

He had fangs that were too large for his mouth making them jut out if he closed it, he had a hole in his skull that looked like it should have killed him. His clothes were in tatters and he only had one eyelight, unlike the other skeletons you had seen so far.

He was also HUGE, like seriously why was he so big??? He had to be somewhere around eight feet tall and his bones were wider than any others you had seen so far. You reached up a trembling hand and stroked the top of his skull with it, his eyes closing and the purr rising in volume.

As you let your hand drop his eyes opened once again, he leaned forward, swallowing before his tongue made a reappearance, this time with no blood but a significant amount of drool. 

He leaned so close your noses were almost touching and you were suddenly worried if he would decide to do something like Wolfy had. 

Instead, he pushed your mouths together, a surprised noise leaving you. He used that moment and pushed his tongue into your mouth in a mockery of a kiss, you felt his tongue poke at your throat and you chocked, trying to push him away with exhausted limbs as you felt his drool drip in your throat.

It was disgusting to say the very least, his tongue was huge and slippery from metal tasting saliva. Your lips and chin were covered in it and with the muscle poking at your throat you knew it must taste disgusting to him as well. You had literally just puked! 

Then he pulled away as you coughed, trying to get the strange taste out of your mouth when you realized something. Your throat didn’t feel as if someone had used a cheese grater on it anymore. 

Instead, it just tingled slightly, feeling kinda numb. ‘The hell????’ You looked over at him, eyes wide as a hand touched your throat. While you didn’t know what the actual hell just happened you had to say you preferred the taste of metal over stomach bile.

The big skelly just stared at you, eyes half-closed and his smile a dopey grin, the purring still loud as ever. Then you realized you had just been kissed and your face caught fire, cheeks burning.

You leaned over to the river, streaks of pinkish blood being whisked away after the fight. Cupping the water you gulped it down, it felt almost cold from the strange numbness the large skeleton had created. 

When both the taste of metal and bile was gone you gently splashed water on your burns and the stinging bite mark on your arm, bone still tender from the crushing strength of those jaws. 

All while you were doing this you could feel that rust red eye burning into your side, which felt kind of sticky from the skeletons spit. You slumped back, your body still aching, even with a few wounds licked by the big skeleton you still had your burns and the other bite to worry about. 

God everything just hurt, you just wanted to curl up in your bed, snuggle with your sister and watch bad movies until you fell asleep. You let out a moan of pain and hung your head, suddenly exhausted without adrenaline to keep you going. 

You heard a worried whimper but the world was suddenly starting to go dark, your mind spinning from pain caused by your wounds, whether they are old or new. The world went sideways and you realized with a dull thump that you had fallen over. 

Then with the faraway sounds of whimpering and a deep barking grumble you slipped from consciousness. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans felt like a piece of shit. 

First, he assaults her, his _alpha_! 

Then he runs away like a coward only for her to be mauled and almost killed a few hours later. 

Yes, he had heard her screams, probably everything in the woods had, he had come running only to find Horror ripping the creatures of shreds as she sat limply, half dead and probably in a world of pain. 

The to hear her whimpering cries of pain had made his SOUL shatter, he had wanted _so_ badly to comfort her. _He_ had wanted to be the one to take her away her pain.

And then when he saw her side wound he wondered how she even survived, it was a deep bite, cutting through her flesh and had bits of pink insides showing, he swore he even saw bits of bile leak out as if it had punctured her stomach. 

He was sure that if Horror hadn’t used what little magic he had to heal her she would be dead, it had been a relief to watch at least some of her body stitch itself back together. 

She had to be in so much pain, he felt like such a horrible mate, how could he have not tried and healed her too? Now she was passed out in Horror’s arms as he carried her back to his burrow, god, Sans really hopes she doesn’t die.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know its been a while guys but I'm back! Also, guess what?! I'm moving! Yeah! So that's what has had me pretty busy lately, I wrote a one-shot or two but I didn't have enough time to plan out a whole new chapter until now! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and have a good day guys! :D


	9. I'm so sorry...

So I have been putting this off for a very _VERY_ long time but, I'm going to go on a hiatus, hopefully for not very long. I started this book with only one or two ideas cause I assumed more would come as I write, I write by having a few loose major plot points and then just let the story evolve on it's own. Unfortunately, I haven't gotten any ideas for where I want this story to go and I haven't even managed to finish chapter 8 for several weeks...

I did go and get an account on a website that should help with my writing, but basically what I am trying to say is this. I'm going on a hiatus until I know where my story is going. 

I do hope that this hiatus will be short but I can't promise that, don't worry though, I won't drop or discontinue a story, the stories that I write are close to my heart and I will never drop them, so you don't have to worry about that. 

Still I am very sorry that I only update after nearly, what? 1 or 2 months? Only to tell you guys you have to wait even longer. 

I hope you guys understand...


	10. Getting grounded (pun intended)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in the grasp of the biggest skeleton you have ever seen, and it seems he wants you to say in his little den...

You woke up feeling wet and sticky all over, also you felt numb everywhere and had a headache. Opening your eyes you saw dirt above you, weird, you thought your cave had a rock ceiling? Maybe it didn’t. 

Then all of the day before came rushing back and you sat up with a start, hands reaching to pat at your sides when you saw the sleeping skeleton on your legs. No one wonder they felt numb, he was HUGE. 

He was curled up like a kitten in your lap, his bones now poking at your thighs and stomach with the change of position. Now usually you would already be screaming and flailing wildly but throughout your stay at the island, you had learned all these strange skeletons seemed to like you.

Also, you _really_ didn’t want to wake him up. So, instead, you just stared at him, trying to ignore the rumbling of your stomach and how it clenched at nothing. That, and your throat was as dry as a desert, looking around you noticed you were inside a humongous burrow, the walls had huge scrapes and claw marks from this huge skeleton’s digging. 

You were sitting on a mix of animal pelts, some looked reptilian and stayed surprisingly cool, others looked to be the pelts of deer and moose. You even recognized the pelt of a _grizzly bear!_ _A GRIZZLY BEAR!_

Deep rumbles left the skeleton under you, his chest practically vibrating with the force of his purrs, a line of drool was slowly making its way from his jaw, which happened to be opened and slack. A rust-red tongue lay behind his row of teeth and it let off a soft glow. 

He kinda reminded you of a big sleepy dog, you used to have a friend to had a big friendly bernard who would always snore whenever he fell asleep.

A soft smile tugged at your lips at the memory, but you had bigger fish to fry. First, you had to make sure you were okay! Pulling up your tank top a bit you look at the bite mark from yesterday and were shocked to see an almost perfect ring of black and blue dents from the creature’s teeth, the rest of your side was a mottling of sickly green and grayish.

You were surprised to find the area gleaming with spit and how numb it felt, surely it should instead feel like you had been attacked by a rabid dog right? You basically had been! So why…? 

Letting your shirt fall back down you surveyed your arm, it looked roughly the same as your side, same bite marks and bruising except the bruises seemed worse which made sense, did the canine almost break your arm? 

Then there was the matter of your burns, they looked much better then you thought they should. Suddenly you realized in a moment of horror that you were _COVERED in the skeletons spit!_

You held back the urge to rub yourself all over the pelts and suddenly understood dogs that just had a bath much better. Still, you had to hold back your revulsion, no matter how disgusting it was you still had the matter of the sleeping skelly on your legs.

You shifted carefully, trying not to wake him as you attempted to slip your legs out from beneath him. You held your breath when he rumbled unhappily and snuggled closer, large clawed hands grabbing at your waist and snuggling his face to your stomach. 

The sight of that huge mouth with those big fangs made your stomach do summersaults, gulping nervously, you tried again to gently wiggle your legs away. You were met with another unhappy rumble and you nearly started trembling, though maybe you already had and just couldn’t tell because of the purring that was nearly vibrating your body.

Putting your hand on his huge skull you started petting it, a weak smile forming when he nuzzled his head into your palm and away from your waist. Gingerly you pulled your hand farther and farther away until you had managed to get his head off your lap. 

Sliding your legs out from beneath the giant took a couple of painstaking minutes but when you succeeded you were filled with a sense of victory and grinned goofily to yourself. Rising to your feet you inched away from him, turning slowly you faced the cave exit and slowly started making your way over.

Holding back a gasp you looked out, it looked to be about noon but with how well-rested you felt, you knew you must have slept for a day straight! Grimacing you put a hand on the wall and were about to take a step when you realized how quiet it was…

The big skeleton was no longer purring…

Turning back you held back a whimper at the way he was staring at you, bloated red eyelight shining brightly in the dark and his pupil nearly a pinprick. 

Shifting so you faced him completely you stared at him, keeping your body stiff so you wouldn’t tremble, then he rose to his feet and your throat closed up.

Even hunched over he was huge, hands bigger than catcher mitts and fingers longer than a brand new pencil, which ended in wickedly sharp claws. His rib cage must have been larger than a barrel and his worn sneakers were easily more than double your own foot size.

He started walking forward, his steps eerily quiet, his hands flexing at his sizes, and his eyelight laser-focused on your much smaller form. When he stopped he was only about a foot away, his huge form towering over you, your neck craned back so far it made your spine ache.

He reached out and you lunged to the side, nearly escaping his grasp before warm bones circled around your sides and caught you mid-air, the hold putting pressure on your injured side and forcing a moan of pain from your lips, a soft croon answering your vocalization. 

You struggled for a moment, the hands squeezing and your sore bones screaming at you to go limp, your battered body wouldn’t be able to handle another fight, much less with a giant skeleton. You let yourself droop in his grip, breathing shallowly as he carried you back to the nest of furs and placed you down. 

You laid on your belly for a moment before trying to push yourself up, only to be not so gently forced back down by a firm hand, a soft rumble of warning telling you to stay down. After a moment of deliberation, you complied and curled up in the blankets, turning your head to look at the large monster.

His pupil was much larger now and that soft purring had returned, he crooned and leaned down, his mouth suddenly very close and you barely restrained a flinch. He nuzzled his huge skull into your cheek before standing up and walking to the cave entrance.

He paused and looked back, then stepped outside, you heard grunting, a loud crack, and then dragging. Staring up at the opening you laid still, eyes wide as you watched him drag a huge branch and cover the cave opening with it, reminding you of a baby gate.

Your brow furrowed and you glared at him, moving to push yourself up but pausing and laying back down at the unhappy rumble. Letting out a huff you pouted and glared at him until his footsteps faded into the distance.

You sprung to your feet, well sprung isn’t really the right word, more of scrambled while cursing about your hurting side and holding the bruised ribs. Standing upright you stared at the branch, it was _huge_ , it could have been the small tree itself but you were pretty certain it was a branch. 

Walking over to the now blocked exit you tried to lift it and let out a sharp yelp of pain, letting go, your side on fire with nearly dizzying pain. You let out a moan of agony, face twisted in pain as you tried to breathe but not incite any more pain, making each breath shallow and quick, like a cornered rabbit.

Swallowing you tried to gather your courage and when the pain died down you went into a squat, biting your lip and nearly splitting it at the pain that shot through your body. You grabbed the branch and tried to lift with your legs, it didn’t work.

Next thing you knew you were lying flat on your back eyes wide and watering as you tried to breathe through the pain now dominating your senses, your head and back ached from falling backward and your injured side was on fire again.

Leaning your head back and closing your eyes you tried to get air into your burning lungs, everything aching some different kind of pain. ‘Fuck this.’ 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You don’t know how long you were laying there but eventually, the pain died down and you must have drifted off because now you felt like someone had filled your head with molasses, all of your thoughts slow and hard to grab onto.

The burrow was cool, the dirt felt nice against your back, even if it wasn’t the cushiest, your side was only aching now and you thought about getting up, but the memory of the pain from before had you nearly whimpering, you decided to stay on the ground.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had to be nearly night time now, orange, red, and purple lights filling the burrow. You wondered if that huge skeleton was ever going to return. 

As if on cue the sound of footsteps rung in your ears and a shadow covered the entrance, the branch was moved aside and then the massive monster was looking down at you. His expression turned worried, his vacant grin turning down at the edges and his pupil contracting. 

He reached down and grabbed you, picking you up carefully and you let him, body still primed with pain that seemed all too ready to return. He placed you down on the furs before going back to the opening and dragging something big into the cave.

You choked on air when you saw what it was, it was some sort of deer thing, it was nearly the size of a horse and had huge antlers that had bits of moss and other plants growing on it. Its neck had been snapped and its huge glossy eyes stared blankly at the world around it.

The grabbing a leg in his huge clawed hands, the skeleton ripped the limb clean off, sounds of muscle tearing and blood dripping onto the floor, bone popping and cracking as it was torn. You gagged at the sounds, the smell of blood tickling your nose, sure you had hunted before but you had never ripped a raw leg off…

Gulping and trying to not look as grossed out as you were you looked up to his face only to have he severed leg shoved into your face, the bloody fur pushing against your lips. You froze, brain not computing what just happened…, did he want you to...eat it?

An encouraging rumble confirmed your fears and you growled, shoving the leg away and glaring at him, pulling your upper lip back to show off your teeth and gum, eyes narrowed in displeasure.

He blinked, clearly surprised and whimpered, setting down the leg and crawling towards you, whining and pushing his massive skull against your leg. “No, I’m not eating that thing raw.” You growled at him, fully knowing he couldn’t understand, he just whimpered and gave you puppy eyes, which was a weird look for the huge skelly.

“No.” 

whine…

“ _No_.”

_whine..._

“FOR FUCKS SAKE! NO!” You shouted, shoving his skull off your leg and shuffling to turn away from him, fuming.

It was silent for a few seconds before you heard another whimper and growled angrily under your breath, turning to look at him again you glared, shoulders tense and annoyance clear in your expression. 

He just continued to stare at you and you sighed defeated, you made the shape of the fruit you had been eating with your hands then pantomimed eating it, then pointed outside. 

He stared at you, you did it again and pointed a bit more aggressively, his eye followed your movements before shifting to look at your face again. He rumbled at you curiously and you nearly snarled at him again, your patience near to nothing. 

“Yes! Go get the fucking fruit already!” He rumbled at you then got up, and shambled out of the burrow, putting the branch back much to your annoyance, and disappeared into the darkening forest.

  
  
  


_God,_ what were you going to do with these skeletons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BABY!
> 
> Seriously tho, thank you, everyone, for all your kind comments and for being so understanding, I now have a much better idea for where I want to go with this story, but there still is something I'm wondering about... Should I include the papys? I've seen some other people do it and it does seem fun but I'm not sure, I already have stuff planned out and shit for if I would I just want to know if you guys want them? Also, I decided to go tame on axe trying to feed you, cause, like, you need a break god damn...
> 
> Anyway, onto not so great news, while I am back to updating I do have to worry about school so I won't have a ton of time to write, I'll try when I'm able and I'll try to update every three weeks at the very, very latest but I get a fuck ton of assignments and I'm pretty tired at the end of each day...
> 
> But yeah! I'm back, and I'd like to write a story people enjoy so give me some feedback on the papy situation, cause right now I'm prepared for either route, I just want to know which you guys would prefer! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and have a good day guys!


	11. Finally free, but who are all these people????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out where Sans went and where all of the papyruses have been! Also, you finally get free and go home, but there is a rather unexpected visitor waiting for you there...

Sans was walking, or more like shambling, his feet dragging with every step, his mind whirling with memories of the past few days, with anger at himself for fucking everything up. Stepping into the clearing he called home he collapsed at the base of the tree he and his brother slept in.

“AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” He jolted, looking to the side he wilted under the look he was receiving from Papyrus, the younger skeleton was standing, hands on his hip bones, eye sockets narrowed in nearly parental displeasure.

“uh, hey paps...i’ve uh, been hanging around the newcomer on the island…” Papyrus’s eyes widened in surprise, his hands falling to his sides. “A NEWCOMER? WHEN DID THEY ARRIVE? ARE THEY ANOTHER SKELETON? WHY HAVEN’T I MET THEM YET?” Wincing under the barrage of questions the older of the two tried to explain as best he could, pausing when it came to why he left and deciding to leave that part out, saying instead he had been looking for paps.

“SO...YOU’RE SAYING AXE TOOK THEM?” His words word careful, nervous. Sans nodded, looking away to instead stare at his feet, he felt so  _ stupid _ , how could he have ever hurt his own soul-mate like that? “DO YOU THINK HE’LL HURT THEM?” “uh, no probs not paps, he healed them, remember?…”

“RIGHT, RIGHT, SO YOU SAID YOU AND THIS NEW FEMALE HELPED SAVE BLUE?” “yeah, where’s stretch by the way?” Sans said, head tilted as he watched his brother wring his hands, his nervousness was a bit strange, sure he knew Edge and Stretch had been angry, but, well nothing  _ really _ bad had happened...did it?

“THEY’RE...OKAY...BUT THEY WERE ASLEEP FOR THE LAST DAY HEALING…” “okay that’s goo-wait, healing?!” Sans spluttered, eyes growing wide, hands digging into the soil at his sides. “YES...THEY FOUGHT, STRETCH WOKE UP A BIT AGO, HE’S LOOKING FOR BLUE. COULD YOU BRING HIM TO BLUE?” Papyrus said, looking up from his hands to instead look at his brother head-on, sans nodded, skull beginning to bead with blue sweat, sure Stretch and Edge had argued, but actually  _ fought _ ?

“you should find tatters, he might be able to convince axe to let her out so you can heal her…” Sans said, watching as Paps seemed to shrink for a moment before shaking his head and straightening up, he gave sans a determined grin and nodded. “OF COURSE DEAR BROTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! SHALL CONVINCE BIG ME TO HELP ME HEAL THE HUMAN!” “course you will paps” Sans said, his grin becoming more relaxed.

“welp,” Sans said moving to stand and brush imaginary dirt off his shorts. “guess we should be going” Putting his hands into his pockets he slipped into the void.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were going to go insane, you had been stuck inside this stupid nest for the past two days now! Anytime you tried to crawl out the round-headed skeleton who you had named Mars would just pick you up and put you back into the nest. 

The only interesting thing to have happened was when another skeleton showed up, and he was  _ giant _ , if  _ Mars _ was big then this skeleton was massive. He had to be nearly 12 feet tall, and his teeth were all crooked and probably painful, but he seemed nice, his eyes seemed kind and his mitten covered hands were gentle.

You had screamed bloody murder when he had just walked into the burrow, your screech making Mars leap to attention, pupil a pinprick and a deep growl leaving between the gaps in his teeth till he saw who it was. He had just relaxed and went back to sleep while the new skeleton had slowly crept towards you, terrified and confused you had barely managed to calm down and let the new skeleton guide you back to the nest. 

You were trying to think of a name for him but was having some problems, you wanted to name him after another planet but Jupiter didn’t seem right, neither did Mercury, his personality was shy and he kept himself hunched and quiet. You were now messing around with the name Pluto, it was ironic and you kinda liked it but weren’t sure, anyway right now Mars was out and you were curled up in Pluto’s(?) grip, nestled and pulled to his boney chest.

He had kept trying to lick your wounds but you refused, you didn’t want to be licked! What if he got the burns infected? Who knew what he had eaten, and besides, being covered in drool 24-7 was disgusting. Speaking of disgusting, you hadn’t bathed since you came to this stupid island and could barely take it anymore, you just wanted to bathe damn it!

Grumbling to yourself you slipped out from the skeleton’s boney grip, it took a bit of wiggling and holding in moans of pain as your bruised bones kicked up a fuss but you powered through. Once you were finally free you stood up and stretched as carefully as you could and crept to the exit, the branch wasn’t there since the new skeleton was here, and right now all you wanted was to find your stream and finally be free of dried drool and blood and sweat,  _ finally. _

But _ nooooo, of course, the world just had to flip you the bird. _

Just as you had climbed out of the nest you heard footsteps and looked over only to see  _ another _ skeleton.  _ Seriously how many are there?! _

He was tall, not as tall as Pluto, and a bit smaller than Mars but still tall, a red scarf waved in the wind, big red boots covered his feet and he seemed to be wearing some sort of strange armor,  _ just like Pluto… _

His face lit up upon seeing you and he sped up, nearly jogging as he approached and you froze, body tensing, should you run or…? He was getting closer but you still weren’t sure what to do, finally, he was in front of you, reaching for you when you growled, it was open-mouthed and made the spit deep in your throat gurgle. He froze, eyes growing wide, his huge hand inches from your shoulder, you growled again, your nose wrinkling, and eyes narrowed. 

He barked something, his voice fairly loud to be so close, his hand retracting as you cut off your growl, then Pluto was climbing out, and the new skeleton faced him, the two starting to talk in their strange language. It was strange, Pluto was larger but quiet, eyes staying near you or the ground, while the newcomer was loud, his hands moving wildly and he didn’t seem afraid to make eye contact.

Finally, they stopped and looked at you, you bristled,  _ you were getting really sick of all these skeletons. _

Wait, what? Why were you getting so mad? 

Blinking away your confusion you stared them down, trying to stand taller even though it was useless, you were still weak, if they decided to fight you, you were toast. But they didn’t seem aggressive, just curious, and wait a minute, you hadn’t been shoved back into the nest yet! Holding back a grin you took a step back, closer to the forest, you really just wanted a minute alone and a chance to get clean for the love of God.

When they didn’t stop you, you turned, walking towards the way you had seen Mars walk when he went to get you fruits, sure there could be other fruit trees but if there weren’t...then you could finally get back to your cave! Maybe you would find Wolfy!

Then memories of the night he left slipped back in and your hope to find him dwindled some, he wouldn’t try it again, would he? As you walked you could hear the sound of the skeletons following you, hoping they wouldn’t suddenly decide to stop you, you carried on, each step filling you with determination!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were back in your territory, you had passed the stream but decided to check on little Blue first, then you could bathe. Walking up to your cave you could hear the sound of high pitched growling and a deeper, more raspy growl answering, you tensed.

You picked up the pace, nearly sprinting, you skidded to a stop in front of your cave, inside Blue was sitting on your nest, an arm clutched in the grasp of a much taller skeleton, he was wearing an orange hoodie and a pair of tan cargo shorts, finally, a pair of worn orange sneakers completed the look.

Currently, though, he was staring at you, his hand tightened around Blue and something in you snapped, annoyance from the past few days, anger over the pain, and the agony of losing your sister turning into a tsunami of rage that was now crashing over you. Your face darkened and a deep growl left you, taking a threatening step forward, shoulders hunching up to appear larger as you growled as best as you could.

He dropped the arm, face turning surprised before he growled, back, moving to stand in front of Blue. 

_ He was trying to take him away! _

Another open mouth snarl and you started walking forward, body practically crackling with dangerous energy. Your pain melted away as adrenaline flooded your body, each step loud and your hands turning to fists, more  strangled growls and snarls leaving you as your throat croaked under the stress of such strange sounds.

Then the skeleton was running forward, stopping in between you and the orange hoodie skeleton, you glared up at him,  ~~_ he would not keep you from your omega. _ ~~

He was letting out distressed sounds and his hands were out in a placating motion, looking side to side to try and keep an eye on both alphas. Then there was the sound of something hard hitting stone and a blue blur threw itself into your arms, stumbling under the sudden weight you quickly held onto the small boney body.

“Blue…” Your voice nearly cracked, it felt nice to hold one of your buddies again after the last few days you’ve had, holding him close you glared at the shocked skeletons, who were just staring at you, jaws slack.

Blue nuzzled his little head under your chin and you pulled him closer, nuzzling your cheek against the top of his head, eyes soft as you felt his tremble in your grasp, little hands bawled in your ratty tank top, legs wrapped around your waist as he clung to you like a baby koala. You sneered at all of the gawking skeletons, holding Blue closer, lips pulled back in a silent snarl.

The orange one bristled, stepping forward, his eye sockets narrowed, and expression anything but welcoming. You stood your ground however, refusing to back down,  _ this was your fucking cave!  _ Growling back at him you loosened your grip, prepared to put down the little skeleton to fight when a voice broke through the quickly growing chaos. 

“ **stop.”**

You recognized the voice even if you hadn’t ever actually heard him speak, whirling around in surprise your eye widened, and you froze, unsure of what to do, body nearly shaking.

“ _Wolfy…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So people wanted it and so you shall receive! The papys have arrived! Also, I know the chapter is a bit short but I kinda assumed you guys would be happy to get two chapters back to back, I wanted to post before the school week started, so yeah, chapter!
> 
> Anyway, we got the boys, btw in case it wasn't clear Stretch and Edge fought each other and got so beat up they slept for a few days, which is why Stretch didn't come to Blue's rescue. Also, Papyrus and Tatters were off healing them which is why we didn't see them either. But now it seems most of the boys have finally gathered in one place, wonder how the edgier skeletons will react to this new human?


	12. Scaring Off Skeletons and Finally Getting Your Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You nearly get into 2 different fights, but hey! You finally get that bath!

Stretch watched Sans warily, while the sound he had made was unfamiliar, the  **intent** was enough for him to realize what he wanted. He was standing by the entrance of the cave, his eyelights locked onto the human’s form, she had muttered something and taken a shaky step towards him, her hand outreaching, then lowering, her face switching between several emotions in just a few seconds.

She looked conflicted but I wasn’t sure I wanted her to make up her mind, I just wanted to get Blue and go, this human was dangerous, and I hated the fact blue chose her over  _ me _ ! His  _ brother _ ! 

“blue come on! just leave the human!” Stretch growled, his voice filled with annoyance with tinged with urgency, instead of listening to his older brother Blue just turned to look at him, his eyes were blue dots, not the usual huge circles. “NO! IF YOU CARED YOU WOULD HAVE SAVED ME, INSTEAD YOU WERE GETTING INTO A USELESS FIGHT WITH EDGE! I THINK I’LL STAY WITH THE HUMAN!” Blue snapped, wrapping his arms tighter around the human as Stretch sat in shock, cold horror curling around his soul, but he just sat frozen as he watched the human step out of the cave with his brother in her arms.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You stared at Wolfie the urge to run forward and hug him tugged at your feet but the night he left was still fresh in your memory, unsure of what to do you focused on the other weird thing. 

“Did you just speak?” You asked, but he didn’t respond, he just stared at you, his sockets not conveying the same amount of emotion normal eyes would, so instead you were left in the dark. Hardening your expression you were snapped out of your thoughts by Blue’s voice in your ear, his sounds reminded you of a small breed of dog, but even you could pick up the venom in the tone.  He pulled himself closer to you and you took that as your cue to leave, you strode to the door and bumped your shoulder into Wolfy as you went, he didn’t make a sound but he also didn’t stay still, instead, you could hear him begin to follow you. 

You strode out into the woods and towards the beach, if you were gonna bathe you would need preferably new clothes, the ones you were wearing were still covered in dirt and various other fluids. When you reached the white sand you picked a random suitcase, you would remember it from the plane, it had belonged to a woman, it was a deep navy and stood out against the pale grains.  When you reached it you put Blue down and reached for the clasps, instead, you heard a gasp, and then little boney hands were reaching towards your bruised stomach, it was on display from where Mars had ripped the lower half of your shirt off when you didn’t let him lick you. You heard a sharp inhale and looked up, Wolfy was staring at the marks with pinpricks for eyes, and Blue was blubbering as he gently put his hands on the marks. 

“It’s fine Blue, it doesn’t really hurt too bad unless you poke it.” You grumbled, and gently pushed his hands away, fully knowing he couldn’t understand a word of what you had said. You thought about taking a few clothes but decided not to, instead, you just grabbed the handle and dragged it off the beach and to the stream, Blue trying to help and whimpering anytime you winced from your side or arm flaring with pain.  When you had made it to the stream you popped open the case and looked around, the woman had been a bit taller than you, and had a bit of a bigger bust so you knew the shirts would show more cleavage then you wanted them too but you would be fine, you supposed.

You turned to Wolfy and grunted at him, he looked away from the water, and to you, you moved your hands in a shooing motion, and his face crinkled in a look of distress for a moment. You huffed and did it again, and  he nodded turning stiffly and walking away till he disappeared into the woods. ‘Now for Blue…’ You weren’t entirely sure what to do with the littler skeleton, you didn’t want him to see you naked but you also didn’t want to give the orange hoodie-clad skeleton a chance to steal him…

Making up your mind you gingerly pulled your shirt-er, crop top now? Off with a few muttered curses and whines of pain, and then shimmied your pants off, Blue had at first been more concerned about your health to notice but now his face was covered in a cyan blush. You just rolled your eyes and bent down, you gently tugged at his clothes and after a moment he let you gent;y tug them off, silent the entire time but his face glowing with a blush. Wrapping your arms around the smaller skelly you picked him up and walked towards the water, he squirmed in your grip for a moment and you cooed at him. “Shhh, it’s alright Blue, it’s alright, I got ya…”

Then you were stepping into the stream, well you called it a stream but it was more of a thin river, and it got deep  _ fast _ . You could feel the cool water tug at your body, urging you to relax and let the water carry you away, but you refused, as you went deeper Blue squeaked and tried to climb up onto your shoulders, whimpering. “Hey Blue, it’s okay, you’re okay buddy” You crooned and he slowly relaxed, though he still let out a few anxious whines when the water covered his coccyx.

He buried his face in your neck and soon you were up to your bust in cold water, you had goosebumps covering your body but you enjoyed the cold, you had been hot for so long it felt like to finally cool down. Moving Blue so you could hold him with one arm you scooped up water with your open hand and splashed it over your shoulders and neck, avoiding the side Blue was nestled in.  You and Blue stayed like that for a while, until finally you brought him to the edge of the water and let him climb out, once you were sure he was situated your took and deep breath and dove underwater, the cold made your chest clench but other than that you were okay. You came up a  moment later only to realize Blue was shaking and watching you with tiny eyelights. 

You swam to the bank and reached out, cupping his cheek in your palm and speaking softly. “Hey buddy it’s okay, it’s okay Blue, I’m okay,” He slowly relaxed and watched you swim around for another few minutes before you dunked your head underwater again and raked dried fluid or dirt out of your hair. When you felt sufficiently clean and the water was making you a bit  _ too _ cold you climbed out, walking over to the suitcase you opened it and pulled out a blanket that had been left inside.  Drying yourself you scooped up Blue and dried him off too, the smaller skeleton squeaking and smiling the entire time, when he was dry you put him down and let him dress while you pulled a gray graphic tee out and a pair of jean shorts. Rummaging around some more you found a packet of target underwear, it hadn’t been opened yet and you grinned, holding the blanket around your waist with one hand you pulled off your wet underwear and slipped on a dry pair. 

You couldn’t do anything about the wet bra unless you wandered back down to the beach but you had bigger matters at hand, so instead, you just decided to go braless, tugging on the shirt and shorts you felt refreshed wrapping your wet undergarments in the blanket made towel you stuffed them back into the suitcase and turned to Blue. “You ready to go home Blue?”  He just yipped and you smiled, dragging your suitcase together the two of you tromped back to the cave, where the group of skeletons were waiting, except this time there was a new pair, and they looked anything but friendly.

“God fucking damn it…” You growled under your breath, you weren’t in the mood to have another fight, and that’s ignoring the fact that you probably wouldn’t be able to win, you were still beat up after all… The edgier skeletons looked up at your muttering and you immediately hated them  both, the look the taller one had oozed hatred and narcissism, the shorter one was bad too, he had the look of those guys at the bar that didn’t seem to understand the word ‘no’.

You looked to Wolfy with a furious look and he shrunk under it, the orange skeleton bristling while Mr superior barked something at you, his voice was high and scratchy, it made your ears ache and you sneered at him. You were so exhausted still and all you wanted to was sleep in your nest bed, hot topic Jack Skeleington didn’t seem to take too well to your sneer and snarled something, taking a step towards you.  Letting out an exasperated groan you dropped your suitcase and got into a fighting position even as your bruises ached and your burns began to itch. Blue tittered nervously, he knew just how badly you were injured, so did Wolfy as you remembered, seems he did too cause he moved in between you and the tall asshole, growling something.

Relaxing your stance a bit you held back the urge to hug your side, even just tensing your muscles for a fight made them hurt, not to mention you were pretty sure that dog thing cracked a bone in your arm. You had been in pain all day and had just been ignoring it but it was getting harder to do that, it had got substantially worse after you bathed too, for some reason anyway.  “Wolfy, can you understand me?” You grumbled, he turned some and stared at you for several moments before giving a soft nod, you would be surprised but you had heard him speak earlier so… “Tell them to get the fuck out of my cave so I can take a nap.” You barked, he froze and stared at you, gaze darting down to your side where your hand hovered, unconsciously trying to protect the wound, and nodded again.

He relayed your messages in a series of growls, clicks, and creaks, and the others did not seem to like your message for them. They seemed anything but pleased, the taller one letting out a high pitched growl and moving to shove past Wolfy when a rhythmic thumping started and the edgy Skeletor  froze, little red eye lights shrinking for a moment before he was backing up slightly. Actually, everyone was, everyone except for Pluto, then a shadow covered your form and you looked over your shoulder. Your gaze was met with a ratty slightly bloody shirt, craning your head up you made eye contact with Mars, his bloated eyelight swelling even more, flicking over your face to take in your features.

You let out a sigh rolling your eyes before a small smile curled at your lips. “Hi Mars…” You murmured, a low rumbling purr left his chest and you turned fully, raising one hand he eagerly pushed his skull into your palm, his rumbling growing louder as you scratched at his skull. “Want to come snuggle?” You asked, you weren’t sure if he understood but he gave a happy rumble anyways, then you were walking into the cave, missing all of the skeleton’s shocked looks, sockets wide. “Comm’n Blue,” You called, your voice starting to slur as exhaustion made your limbs heavy, you could hear the clack as his little feet hit the cave floor, then he was right at your side. 

You climbed into the makeshift bed you had created and let him snuggle up to your side, you heard a whine and you patted the space behind you, then a huge warm body was pressing up behind you, a skeletal arm slinging over your side with a happy rumble. You let out a sigh and let your eyes sink shut, after seeing what Mars could do, you felt safe enough to let yourself nod off in his grip. 


End file.
